


Invisble

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Invisible Man (2020)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gen, Horror, Inspired by Invisible Man(2020), Invisibility, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Betty believes she finally escaped her abusive boyfriend and is ready to start a new life, but strange occurrences start to happen after his believed death
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jellybean Jones, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, past Betty Cooper/Bret Weston Wallis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by The Invisible Man, the one that came out this year. I have yet to see the other adaptions, but I liked the new one. Now, on with the chapter.

It was a night at Malibu beach. Bret Wallis was asleep with his girlfriend, Betty. It was 4:02 when Betty's alarm went off. She escaped Bret's arms and climbed out of bed. She quietly snuck into her bathroom and grabbed the bag that was under the counter. In the bag were her clothes, medication, a bummer phone, and 50,000 dollars.

Betty quietly walked down the stairs. She saw that their pitbull, Zeus, was awake. Betty looked at him with pity. "I'm sorry I can't take you," Betty whispered. "One day, I will come back to take you away."

She then noticed that Zeus had his muzzle on. Bret said that Zeus was a bad dog who always attack him, but Betty only saw Zeus as a big friendly giant. She knew Zeus would never hurt her, and figured that he attacked Bret since even he knew Bret was a bad person. She took the muzzle off of the dog. "There, there," Betty whispered. She kissed his head and she stood up.

She then ventured into the basement. She went to Bret's main computer and she turned off all of the cameras. She then entered the garage and ran towards the road. She spotted Veronica's car. "Veronica," Betty shouted. "V! Please pull over!"

Veronica spotted her best friend and pulled over. She rolled down her window. "Betty, what's going on?" Veronica asked as Betty climbed into the passenger's side.

"I'll tell you when we're far away, just drive," Betty ordered. Veronica could tell whatever this was it was urgent so she started to drive. The passenger's side window shattered and someone grabbed Betty.

"Betty get out of the car," Bret demanded. "Let's talk about this."

Betty grabbed a piece of glass and stabbed Bret, causing him to let her go. Veronica sped off, taking Betty away from her nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter one. Another thing: Jellybean isn't Jughead's sister in this. Jughead actually is a single father in this and Jellybean is his daughter. Goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably clarify something: everyone is in their mid-thirties in this.

Two weeks later...

Veronica had set Betty up to stay at their mutual friend, Jughead's, house since he had a guest room. Jughead gladly took Betty in. He is an author and a single father of a thirteen-year-old girl named Jellybean. Betty and Jellybean quickly started to get along.

Betty sat on the window seal and looked out the window. The mail had just come in, but Betty doesn't fill safe to step out of the house yet. Bret was the CEO of a tech company and his security systems were installed all over the world, meaning he had eyes everywhere. She didn't even feel completely safe in the house.

Jughead walked over to Betty. "Do you want to try and get the mail today?" Jughead asked. "I promise you Bret isn't going to find you here. Even if he does, I will kill him if he even gets close to you."

"I don't think I'm ready just yet," Betty sighed.

"What if I stand by you the entire time and I bring my gun?" Jughead asked. Betty thought about it for a moment before eventually agreeing. They walk down the driveway to the mailbox. Betty tensed up when she saw a black 2020 Honda HR-V. She reached for the gun, but Jughead pulled it away. "It's ok. I invited Veronica over."

The window went down and revealed Veronica was sitting in the driver's seat. "Hey guys, I brought donuts," Veronica said. She noticed Betty seemed shaken up. "How is Betty doing?"

"I got her down the driveway today," Jughead said, optimistically. Veronica then parked the car and they went inside. They had an hour until Jellybean was done with school. Veronica sat the donuts in the kitchen and they sat down in the living room.

"Are you ready to open about what happened with Bret?" Veronica asked. "It's ok if you aren't."

"I think I'm ready," Betty sighed. "The first two years of our relationship were great, but sometime after our second anniversary, he changed. He became very possessive and I was rarely ever let out of the house, not even for work."

Betty then started to get chocked up. "If I tried to leave the house, he would hit me," Betty said. Tears were now welling up in her eyes. "He started bringing up the idea of having a baby. I knew if we brought a child into this world, he would use it to manipulate me and trap me even more. So I knew I had to escape."

Veronica hugged her best friend. "He will never hurt you again as long as I'm alive," Veronica said.

"Thank you," Betty said. Her phone then started to vibrate. Betty stepped into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, to pick up the phone. She didn't go far just in case it was Bret or one of his proxies. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Elizabeth Cooper?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, why?" Betty asked.

"Hello I'm Donna Sweet, Bret Weston Dallis's attorney," the woman explained. "I've called to inform you that Bret's body was found dead this mourning, and we need to meet up since your featured in the will."


	3. Chapter 3

Betty, Veronica, and Jughead drank wine and feasted on donuts in the kitchen. "Are we sure he is dead?" Veronica asked. "This could be another one of his traps to lure you into a false sense of security."

"I thought that at first too, until Donna sent me a photo of his body," Betty said. "His neck was slit open, and he was laying in the bathtub in the master sweet. They don't know if it was murder or not. The thing I'm concerned about being a trap is the will."

"What do you mean?" Jughead asked.

"Giving someone money can be a way of controlling someone from beyond the grave," Veronica answered. "The details of said will can be very sketchy. Which is why I'm going to the will reading with Betty tomorrow."

"You don't have to come with me," Betty said.

"I know, but I'm choosing to go with you," Veronica insisted. "Tomorrow is going to be very emotional and you might need emotional support. Also, you need someone to drive you there and back."

"Thank you," Betty said, with a smile.

"Of course," Veronica said. Jellybean then came inside. They had lost track of time and it was now three in the afternoon.

"Hey guys," Jellybean said. She then spotted the empty wine glasses and donuts. "What's the occasion? Dad never gets out the fancy wine unless it's a very special occasion."

"Bret was found dead in his house today," Betty explained. Jellybean nods and grabs the last donut in the box. Jellybean takes the donut to her room so she can eat it while she works on her homework. Veronica left about an hour later as Jughead started to prepare dinner.  
\---  
The next morning, Betty and Veronica arrived at the head building of Bret's company. They went to the meeting room on the third floor, where Donna was waiting for them. "Ms. Cooper, please have a seat," Donna said. Betty did as told and Veronica sat beside her. "Who did you bring along with you today?"

"My best friend, Veronica," Betty introduced. Donna nods and opens her laptop.

"Mr. Wallis has prepared a letter for me to read to you before we get into what you will be receiving," Donna announced.

"Can you just email me the letter so we can read it in the comfort of her house?" Veronica asked.

"No, he specifically stated he wants me to read it before I go into assets," Donna said. She then noticed Betty was becoming uncomfortable. "I know you and Bret's relationship became rocky near the end, but we have to do this. From the way he talked about you, it seemed like he did love you."

That comment sent chills down Betty's spine. Bret always told Betty that he loved her, but Betty felt like it was a power move. Like he was trying to make her fill like what he was doing was fine and normal. "Just get on with the letter," Betty said, coldly.

Donna nods as she begins to read the letter. "Dear Betty Cooper," Donna read aloud. "I know our relationship wasn't ideal, but I wasn't expecting you to run out on me. It really hurt me."

Betty sobbed as Veronica put her hand on Betty's shoulder. Bret was always good at manipulating Betty. "None the less, I still love you and I wish to leave you everything I have after my passing," Donna continued. "This includes fifty million dollars, my company 'Wallis Tech,' and my estate in Malibu, California that is worth two hundred million."

Betty couldn't believe her ears. "I will keep in touch about how you will receive this," Donna said. "Just please write down your email address. I already have your number, but if you have a second number I can contact you threw, please write that down as well."

Betty writes down the information and her and Veronica left the building, excited for what Betty just received.  
\---  
That night, Betty woke up by a strange feeling. She looked around the room. There wasn't anything unusual that Betty could see, but something felt weird in the chair in the corner of the room. Betty grabbed the blanket on her bed and threw it at the chair. The blanket landed like it was on someone, revealing there was an invisible person in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty shrieked as the blanket fell after a minute. Jughead entered the room. "What's wrong, Bets?" Jughead asked. "Is there a robber?"

"I saw someone sitting in that chair," Betty shouted. "When I threw the blanket on it, it fell onto it like if a person was sitting on it. It's Bret. He always said he will find me and he will be behind me, even if I don't know he was there."

Betty was now full out crying. Jughead looked at her with sympathy. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Betty there isn't an invisible person in here," Jughead promised, in a soothing voice. "He's gone. He's dead. You saw the photos of his body. He can't hurt you anymore."

"He was there," Betty promised.

"I think you were just seeing things," Jughead whispered. "Remember, he is dead. The only way he can hurt you is if you let him keep messing with your mind like this. You should head back to sleep. You have a job interview in the mourning."

Jughead then leaves the bedroom. Betty climbs into her bed and tries to forget about what just happened, but the memory kept playing in her mind. After about thirty minutes of tossing and turning, she managed to fall asleep.  
\---  
The next morning, Betty went to her job interview. It was for an interior designer position at CG Interiors Group. She met up with Archie Andrews, the man who will be interviewing her for the job. "Hello," Archie said. "My name is Archie Andrews."

"I'm Elizabeth Cooper, but my friends call me Betty," Betty said. Archie nods as he leads her to his office. They sit down and the interviews began.

"So tell me about yourself," Archie said, cheerfully. "I saw some of your work on Instagram and I was impressed. But I was confused when I saw you went inactive about a year ago."

"I decided to take some time off," Betty lied. She didn't want to bring up the fact that she was basically a hostage at Bret's house. "I started my studies at Yale University, but then I decided to study abroad in Paris."

"Paris?" Archie asked. "Is that where all of the pretty women go to study?"

Betty cringed when he said that. She wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship at the moment. Archie realized Betty was uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject. "So, did you bring your portfolio?" Archie asked.

"Of course," Betty said. She then pulled out a black binder and opened it. Betty was shocked when she saw that it was empty. "I swear they were in here when I left the house."

"It's ok, you can just email me your portfolio later," Archie said.

"No, this is weird," Betty said. She then felt lightheaded. Archie noticed and he tried to talk to her, but she passed out and fell to the ground.  
\---  
Betty woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. She saw that Jughead was sitting beside her bed. Jughead quickly noticed she was awake. "Hey Betty," Jughead said.

"Hey Jug," Betty said. "What happened?"

"You passed out during your job interview," Jughead explained. "They are still trying to figure out why you passed out."

Betty tried to explain how her portfolio was empty as the doctor entered the room. "Good news, I figured out why you passed out," the doctor said. "I think it was do to the stress and the baby."

"The baby?" Betty asked. The doctor looked confused.

"You are aware that your pregnant, right?" the doctor asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty was discharged about an hour later. She was sitting in the kitchen. It was storming outside. "How did this happen?" Betty asked herself. "I took every protection to make sure I didn't end up pregnant."

"Do you think he messed with your birth control?" Jughead asked.

"I'll go check," Betty said. She went to her room and checked her medicine bag. She took out her birth control and was shocked when she saw that they had been replaced with the white pills, the ones that didn't do anything. Betty stuffed her face into a pillow and screamed. Jellybean then entered Betty's room. She sat on the bed.

"Hey, Aunt Betty," Jellybean said. "Dad told me about what you found out at the hospital, and I just have to say I'm so incredibly sorry."

"It's alright," Betty sighed.

"How about we pop some popcorn and watch a movie in the living room?" Jellybean suggested. "We can kick dad out and we can have a girls night. I will watch any movie you want."

"I'd like that," Betty said, with a smile. They started to stand up when suddenly, something invisible hit Jellybean on the face, causing her to fall back onto the head. "JB, are you ok?"

"What the heck, Betty?" Jellybean said, tears welling up in her eyes. There was a red mark on her face now. "Why did you hit me?"

"I didn't," Betty said. Jughead ran in and immediately noticed the red mark on Jellybean's face.

"What's going on here?" Jughead asked.

"Betty hit me," Jellybean said.

"No I didn't," Betty said frantically. "It was Bret. He has been stalking me ever since last night. He was watching me sleep, he stole the work from my portfolio, and now he decided to hurt Jellybean."

"Look, you can believe whatever you want," Jughead said. "I'm choosing to believe my daughter, and I'm getting her far away from you until you're ready to come clean."

Betty followed them as they walk towards the front door. She tried to convince them that she was telling the truth, but they slammed the door in her face. Betty then turned around and saw muddy footprints coming from the back door. Betty ran to the supply closet and grabbed a bucket of white paint. She threw it on him and it reviled the shape of a man.

Bret then started to charge at her. Betty grabbed a baseball bat and hit him in the head, knocking him out. Betty ran out of the house and didn't stop ruining until she was far away from the house.  
\---  
Betty met up with Veronica for dinner that night. She didn't know how to fell Veronica in on the events of the day. She had sent him a text earlier about the pregnancy. "I've come to talk to you about this email you sent me earlier," Veronica stated.

"What email?" Betty asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb," Veronica snapped. "The email that said I was suffocating you and that you wished I was dead instead of Bret."

"I haven't been on my email all day," Betty said. "You know I would never say such a thing to you. I need you to listen to me since no one else is going to. You know that I love you and I feel great when you're in my corner. I feel alone and scared when you're not."

Veronica thought for a moment. "I will choose to believe you," Veronica promised. Betty smiled. She then starts to tell her about what happened earlier when Veronica looked to the left. Betty also turned to the left and she saw a floating knife.

The knife then quickly moved and slit Veronica's throat. Veronica's head fell onto the table, dying immediately. The knife was then placed in Betty's hand as someone at another table saw the scene. The lady let out a terrified scream. Betty was sent into a state of shock. Bret just killed Veronica, and he was framing it on Betty.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty was taken to The Sister's of Quiet Mercy since she claimed an Invisible Man killed Veronica. She was staying there until here trail next Friday. She remembered spotting a suit with cameras all over it at Bret's house before her escape. He had invented cameras that can turn invisible, so that's how Betty believes he's been messing with her.

Betty was sitting in her room. There was a small bathroom with a toilet, shower, and sink in it. There wasn't a razor so she was unable to shave. One of the guards came in and told her she had a visitor. She went to the visitor's room and saw Jughead was waiting for her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jughead spoke up. "Sorry," he said.

"Sorry?" Betty asked.

"I shouldn't have left you alone," Jughead said. "I should have sent JB to a friend's house while I stayed with you."

"Jughead, I didn't kill Veronica," Betty promised.

"Then why was a bloody knife found in your hand after her throat was slit?" Jughead asked rhetorically.

"It was placed in my hand after the fact," Betty explained. "I need you to go to Bret's house and grab the blueprints for an invisible suit. It's the evidence I need to get of this place. There's a spare key under the cat statue."

"Betty, I'm not going to do that," Jughead sighed. "You just need to fess up for what you did. If you confess to killing Veronica, you might get a lighter sentence. Just tell me, why did you do it?"

"I didn't do it, I swear on my life," Betty pleaded.

"Have a nice day," Jughead sighed before leaving the room. Donna, Bret's attorney, was the next person to entered the room. She took Jughead's seat and made direct eye contact with Betty.

"Good morning, Ms. Cooper," Donna said.

"Morning," Betty said, in a slightly monotone voice.

"Let's get straight to the chase, I know you didn't kill Veronica," Donna said. "I also know your theory about Bret being invisible is true."

"Really?" Betty asked.

"Yep," Donna said. "I helped Bret fake his death to get back at you. I helped him because I'm actually his half-sister. We share a father, and right now you're being charged with murder. We can help you get rid of those accusations if you agree to marry Bret and have this child with him. If not, you'll be locked up here for a long time and I'll do everything in my power to get that baby."

"I'd rather die than marry Bret and raise a child with him," Betty said. She then noticed a loose pin connected to Donna's briefcase. She grabbed it, and Donna didn't seem to notice.

"Then enjoy rotting in here," Donna said, before getting up and leaving.  
\---  
That night, Betty was standing in her shower and pulled out the pin. "I know you're there, Bret," Betty said. "And I know you would never allow me to hurt myself. So I know you'll stop me from doing this."

She was about to stab his wrist when her arm was grabbed. An invisible force grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall. "Hello Bret," Betty said, with a smirk. "It's nice to see you again."

A security guard entered the room. Betty was dropped, but the pen was snatched from her hand. Bret ran to the guard and stabbed him on the neck, killing him. He grabbed his gun and ran out of the room, Betty following him.

Guards started to fell the hallway and we shocked to see a floating gun. He started to shot the guards, he killed some and wounded others. He managed to make his way threw the hall. Betty grabbed one of the guns and followed him.

They managed to get out of the building. It was raining, which caused Bret's suit to glitch. She could almost see the entirety of the suit. He easily overpowered her, causing Betty to drop her gun. Bret held her by the nick against a car.

"I'm not going to physically harm you because of the baby," Bret promised. "But I am going to kill that little girl you lived with you to teach you a listen. Then we can talk things out."

Bret dropped Betty and ran off. Betty grabbed the gun and started heading to Jughead's house, praying that she beats Bret there.


	7. Chapter 7

Jellybean was reading in her room when the door opened. She looked up, but she didn't see anything. Suddenly, her neck was grabbed and she was held against a wall. "Suprise," a dark voice said. She started to scratch at where her attacker was holding her.

The invisible person pulled out a gun. Before they could finish her off, they were pulled away from Jellybean. Jughead had seen what was happening and came to his daughter's aid. The two of them got into a fistfight, both parties delivering bad blows. Jughead realized that Betty wasn't insane.

Jughead's face was bloody and he figured his nose was broken. The front door was kicked open and Betty entered. "Let him go, Bret," Betty demanded. "Your problem is with me, not them."

He dropped Jughead and started to walk to her. Betty started to shot at the invisible person. Every time a bullet hit the suit, it became slightly visible for a moment. She kept going until she heard a thud. Betty walked over to the last place she saw the figure and felt a body.

"Are they dead?" Jellybean asked. Betty got onto her knees and took the hood off. She gasped when she didn't see Bret, but she saw Donna, his half-sister.  
\---  
The next morning, Betty, Jughead, and Jellybean were at the police station, drinking coffee. "The charges against you have been dropped since they now believe your story of their being an invisible man," Jughead informed Betty. "There's another thing you also need to know."

Betty looked at him. "When they searched Bret's house, they found him bound and gagged in the basement," Jughead explained. "You were right about him being alive, but he had nothing to do with Veronica's death or the stalking."

"No, they were working together," Betty said, in a monotone voice. "I heard his voice in the parking lot of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. I know that I'm not safe as long as he's alive."

Jellybean wrapped her arm around Betty. Betty then remembered that Bret always had a second version of his tech that he kept in a vault. Betty smirked as she started to formulate a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have one chapter left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: In this chapter, there is something that looks like a suicide but isn't. If you ever need someone to talk to about this or anything else, please PM me.

Betty went to Bret's house that night for dinner. She was wearing a wire so Jughead can listen to her from his car that was nearby. He was also watching the scene on a laptop. Bret was sitting at the dining table, wearing his best fake smile. "Betty, I'm so glad you could make it," Bret exclaimed happily. "Please take a seat."

Betty sat on the other side of the table. She stared at the feast in front of her. "I thought about cooking steak, but I didn't know what you would be craving," Bret said, in an enthusiastic voice. "So I got a little bit of everything."

"Bret, if you want to be apart of this child's life you have to be honest with me from now on," Betty said. "Were you the person in the invisible suit? If not, why did she keep you locked in that basement all this time?"

"I can't tell you why Donna kept me locked up," Bret sighed. "She's always seemed to be a little messed up, but I never thought she'd go this far. But I swear on my life that I had nothing to do with that."

Betty nods. "I'm going to use the bathroom," Betty announced. Bret nods and she gets up. Betty then ventured down a hallway, looking for Bret's secret vault. She made her way to one of the guest's bedrooms. She went to the closet and saw a door with a keypad. She then grabbed a bobby pin and went straight to work.  
\---  
Bret sat at the table and waited for Betty. He grabbed forcefully grabbed the knife and slit his neck. A few minutes later, Betty ran out of the hallway and let out a blood curling scream. "Help," Betty screamed.

Jughead exited his car and ran up the driveway. Betty approached him. She had the secret second suit in her bag. "What did it look like on the security footage?" Betty asked.

"It looked like he slit his throat," Jughead said.

"And what did it sound like?" Betty asked, with a smirk.

"It sounded like he slit his throat," Jughead said.

"So," Betty started. Jughead thought for a moment, not knowing what he was going to say. He knew Betty killed him, but she said she would never be safe with him around. He then made his decision.

"He did it himself," Jughead said. They then leave the house, ending Betty's nightmare for real.


End file.
